


Safe Words

by chimaeracabra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choking, Comedy, Cutting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Rough Sex, Safewords, Shy Bucky Barnes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimaeracabra/pseuds/chimaeracabra
Summary: As an agent working for the Avengers, Bianca goes in for her biannual training session. To her surprise, one of the instructors is none other than her devilishly handsome crush, Bucky. Will he go easy on her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I guess I felt silly when I wrote this last night.

            _Retraining_. It's always the same spiel—every agent must know this tactic and that—every 6 months. Bianca can't say that she's out in the field frequently enough that it makes much sense for her to have to partake in retraining so often, but as she swipes her employee badge to make her way into the basement of the compound where the training facility is located, she can't help being a _lot_ excited about the fact that it's going to be Steve and Bucky themselves teaching new techniques. When Bianca reaches for the knob of the transparent door ahead of her, she can already see Bucky and Steve handling some punching bags.

            Thinking to put her own bag down first, Bianca finds herself instantly ambushed. Her eyes go dark for a few seconds as she begins to register the impact of being thrown against a padded wall. And when she focuses on a blurry form running at her, she realizes that Natasha had not been lying about the intensity of this new retraining. Bianca sucks it up and jumps to her feet. Wanda comes at her ruthlessly, and she finds herself immediately slammed against the floor, arm behind her back. She struggles just long enough.

            " _Aaand…_ dead," Steve states, a pair of new Nikes coming into view where Bianca's lying on the floor, struggling beneath Wanda.

            "All it could take is five seconds, and just like _that_ ," Steve explains, stooping with a grin to meet Bianca's eyes. She groans with mild irritation, and then she winces for real.

            "That's enough, Wanda," Steve says easily. The enhanced steps off, shrugging and crossing her arms, not bothering to apologize for hurting Bianca for _real_.

            "That just isn't _fair_ Captain—she's _enhanced_ —"

            " _Five_ seconds," Steve repeats, helping Bianca to her feet with such ease, she's almost afraid he'll accidentally throw her straight into the ceiling. Bianca rubs her chest, which had the breath knocked out of it during that wall body slam.

            "Nat was _not_ lying," Bianca breathes, bending over to place her hands on her knees, breathing uneasily. Steve cocks an eyebrow, his expression shifting to one of annoyance.

            "What exactly did she tell you would be happening during this training?"

            "Uh…" Bianca smiles nervously as Steve approaches her closer, "Nothing, I swear. She just said it was going to be really hard," Bianca explains, glancing over past Steve to find Bucky rearranging what looks like a bunch of ropes and knives. Her heart skips a beat, and not just because of the weapons all over the gym, but because of Bucky. She had revealed only to Natasha that she was excited to go to training just because of _him_. As Bianca vividly recalls saying, she'd let Bucky tackle her any day. And suddenly she's not sure she wants to be anywhere near him, especially if he plans on knocking the crap out of her the way that Wanda so generously just did.

            "Well, she's the one who helped craft this lesson. It's not going to be easy, as you just learned. You're supposed to be ready at _all times_ , so you managed to fail your very first task, Bianca. I'm sorry to say," Steve states, looking genuinely disappointed. Bianca sighs.

            "That really wasn’t fair, though, Steve. I wasn't ready—"

            " _At all times,_ agent—"

            "But Wanda's telekinetic—"

            "Sam took her down the second he walked in here—weapon free—"

            "He's the slower version of _you_!"

At this, Steve begins to laugh genuinely. Bianca closes her eyes for a couple of seconds, crossing her arms. She feels the captain cup her elbow amicably.

            "Don't worry, you have the next 3 hours with all of us to refresh your technique."

Bianca glances worriedly at Wanda, with a smile on her face, slowly levitating behind Steve.

            "Don't worry, toots. I'll go easy on you." Bianca glances to the left to find Bucky making his way towards her. Her heart skips a beat as he stretches the newest version of his shiny, deathly, bionic arm. She swallows hard. _Did he really just call her toots? Wait, he even acknowledged her in the first place?!_ Bianca tugs at the collar of her solid gray t-shirt, wondering then whether Natasha had mentioned anything in particular about her to Bucky. Natasha was always gossiping and playing around, so it only would have made sense if Bucky already _knew_ Bianca had a crush on him. Aside from kicking a bit of ass and flying the jet on a handful of missions, Bianca had never so much as spoken a few sentences to Bucky. There was that one time she almost got shot during a mission, and Bucky had caught the bullet in his shining hand, asked her if she was okay, and she just stood there staring at him before nodding dumbly.

            It had genuinely been the sexiest thing Bianca had ever seen Bucky do. The fact that he bothered to ask her whether she was okay, too? At the same time, seeing that had made him kinda scary. It was easy for her to see why Steve would choose him as part of the retraining team this year. All Bianca knows is that she's not ready. And if any of this training is going to involve Bucky manhandling her, she might just go into cardiac arrest. She had never really been afraid of any of her colleagues until now. Even Steve, stepping closer towards her, makes Bianca's heart lurch.

            "Like I said, B," Steve states, cracking his knuckles, causing Bianca's eyes to widen, "You have to be ready at all times." And right as he's finishing his sentence, she ducks his right hook. Bucky kind of strays off towards a bench and watches, twirling a knife casually. Bianca against Steve actually begins to excite him. She's small, but not to be underestimated. As he watches her flip and tumble, he laughs quietly to himself, recognizing the moves he knows Bianca learned from Natasha herself. He finds it even funnier that he had agreed to doing this particular training session just to make Bianca nervous.

            He usually couldn't stand conversations with Natasha; they always led back to her reminding him that he shot her and is the reason she never wears bikinis anymore. But a week ago, when the redhead told him all the dirty things Bianca admitted to wanting with him while drunk on a Friday night, he thought it might be fun to test the waters with Bianca. She was cute, looked kind of innocent, and Bucky figured that if she was into him, he might be able to _finally_ start dating someone. He can't remember the last time that he dated or fucked any woman, for that matter.

            It's a full hour before Steve pauses long enough that Bianca has time to get a few sips of water. During this process, she had taken a few hits and learned how to better anticipate them. Steve never hits her hard at all, and in fact stalls his punches and kicks right before they make physical contact with Bianca. Wanda, on the other hand, isn't really holding back. In a way, it turns Bucky on to watch Steve separate the two from pulling at each other's hair. Their fighting at one point was reduced to the type of thing Bucky would have expected to see between two drunk broads in a bar. He'd held back a laugh several times.

            Natasha had told Bucky she thought it would be cute if he were to date Bianca. For one thing, they both had B names. He blushes, recalling this conversation, and more of the things that Bianca had apparently said about him in confidence to Natasha, who seemed to be more than eager to tell Bucky _everything_. He already knew in what sexual positions Bianca wanted him to take her, and the fact that she wanted him to dominate her. Clearing his throat and turning away to the pull-up bar, he hopes the trio nearby don't notice the semi creating a tent in his shorts. Bucky does 50 reps, distracting himself slightly, before Steve calls out to him.

            "You take it from here, Buck," Steve states, wiping some sweat from his brow. Wanda is heading out the door, looking rather exhausted. She had been helping Steve out with this training all week, Bianca being their third agent of the day.

            "No problem."

            "Just show her the way around knives again and call it a night."

Bucky checks the time on his phone to see that it's half an hour until 9 o'clock at night.

            "Sure thing," Bucky reassures. Bianca is over by the padded wall where Wanda had thrown her the second she walked into the room. She's guzzling water.

            "Don't forget to lock up when you're done," Steve adds, slapping Bucky's shoulder playfully.

            "Oh, and be careful. Don't underestimate her. Bianca's pretty good with knives. She's not afraid to cut you, even if it's just training."

Bucky laughs. He had always thought Bianca to be very shy. It  surprised him to see her be so avid during this whole session. He decides that he likes a woman who isn't afraid to get a little aggressive. He's sure of himself that he can handle her, anyway. He bites his bottom lip and watches as Bianca's eyes widen, Steve breezing past her.

            "Goodnight. Good luck," he says, probably meaning to make Bianca nervous; he just doesn't want her to let her guard down, even if for only a five-minute water break. Upon realizing that she's totally alone with Bucky, this giant room suddenly feels like a matchbox. Bucky continues twirling his knife, with excitement now. He feels only slightly badly when Bianca looks genuinely afraid. She stands her ground, regardless. Bucky beckons her towards him with those shiny fingers. She stays in place, anticipating what he'll do first.

            "Come on. Don't be shy," Bucky states, pausing about four feet away from her, "I'm not _really_ going to hurt y—"

Bucky staggers back for an instant. Bianca had flipped so quickly that it took him a moment to realize she'd kicked the knife out of his hand. He smiles, inviting this challenge. Bianca's stance means business. Bucky lunges for her and straight up grabs her, maneuvering to get her locked in his arms. She struggles.

            "Five seconds, right?" he says, enjoying this. She's struggling, stepping on his feet, which doesn't seem to bother him much at all.

            "You can do better than that," he says. His voice in her ear is a turn on, and Bianca shakes her head, trying to take this all very seriously, but him clutching her is way too arousing.

            "Dead," Bucky says, holding back a laugh, "'Cause now all I gotta do is choke you out and—"

Bianca flings her feet into the air, waving her body, and causing Bucky to lose balance with her.

            "Natasha taught you that one," he says, allowing her to knock herself out of his grip. He picks up the knife again in time for Bianca to see it as she stands.

            "Yeah, so?" Bianca says with a little bit of an attitude. She watches the knife in Bucky's hand. He beckons her towards him again with those shiny digits. He swings at her once, twice, and she drops, kicking for his legs in a spinning motion, but he jumps and she doesn't feel her foot make contact with him.

            "Come on," he says with what sounds like boredom, "You have to anticipate."

Bianca reasons that fighting Bucky is no different than fighting Steve; they're both super soldiers.

            "Honestly, I _gave_ you that move. You know it's practically the only way I was gonna let go of you."

            "Thanks," Bianca says blankly, and Bucky laughs. She's just hyper focused on the knife in his hand. He runs at her, she screams, and runs backwards, falling on her ass. Bucky straddles her and she grips his shoulders, which does nothing, honestly. To him, it just feels like a light pressure, though he can see that she's trying with all her strength. Slowly, Bucky tears her t-shirt from the hem to the collar.

            "And that's me gutting you from the navel up. Dead again," he says. Bianca drops her head against the floor in defeat. She's pulling his wrist with the knife in it. Bucky watches with amusement, gently wrapping his bionic hand around her fragile neck. She shakes her head and lifts it again, as if this will cause him to let go.

            "You shouldn’t even have ended up here, Bianca," he says. Her heart jumps. His voice saying her name is music to her ears.

            "You didn't _anticipate_ , and now you're dead, because all I gotta do is choke you out."

And like that, Bianca stops pulling on his wrist, giving up. She lies prostrate, laughing uncontrollably. Bucky cocks an eyebrow.

            "Agent, you shouldn't be laughing. You just perished at the hands of Hydra," Bucky states in a low voice. He loses focus, honing in on the pair of perfect breasts hiding beneath Bianca's dark blue sports bra.

            "But I know you like it rough," he says suggestively. Bianca stops laughing suddenly, gazing up at Bucky who is still straddling her, "And you weren't really going to try and stop me, were you?" he asks, throwing the knife aside and swiftly rearranging his position so that he's kneeling between Bianca's legs.

            "Excuse me?" she mumbles.

            "Come on, doll, that was _weak_. You weren't this gentle with Steve," he explains, grinning sideways. Bianca's eyes are shifty for a moment. She sits up, edging from under Bucky a ways, pulling at his bionic wrist with both hands. He's still got a hold on her neck, and though not tight, she can tell that he's not trying to release her.

            "Okay, I get it. I was rusty," Bianca explains, meeting Bucky's eyes. She hasn't been this up close with him before, and she can't help melting a little into the pools that are his eyes delicately studying her breathing pattern beneath his fist. She blushes, "You can stop now…"

            "Why don't you make me?" Bucky asks, cocking his head to the side with what looks like curious interest. His toothless grin is suggestive in ways that make Bianca feel inappropriate for work. Bucky's fingers start pushing into her windpipe. She inhales sharply, listening to the sound of his bionic limb contracting slightly, bringing her closer to his face.

            "I said stop," Bianca states as clearly as she can muster under the force of his grip. Bucky brings her even closer to him on the floor, to the point where she can now feel his exhales. She presses against his chest with her left hand.

            "Bucky?" she breathes.

            "Red velvet," he says quietly, winking at her. He delights in the way that Bianca's entire face reddens and her eyes widen. He gives her a look as if to say, "Yeah, Natasha even told me what your safe words would be if you were to get down with me." Bianca gazes at the door, as if afraid someone will walk into the gym. Bucky giggles.

            "Don't worry, sweety. Steve told me to lock up when I'm finished. And I'm not quite done with you yet."

            Bianca's eyes meet Bucky's unsurely once more. He doesn't choke her any harder, waiting for her to say the words. She doesn't. Instead, he feels her completely relax under his grip like dough as she succumbs. Natasha wasn't kidding when she said Bianca wanted him to dominate her. At first, Bianca thought that Bucky was just shitting her, but as he slowly smiles in such a sexual way, she realizes that he's not shitting her at all. Plus, there's _no way_ he could have known what her safe words were without finding out from a particular person.

            With mild embarrassment, Bianca writes herself a mental note reminding her never to get drunk with Natasha again and gush about all the guys she wants to sleep with. In a way, she reckons she should be _thanking_ the redhead, as Bucky is _clearly_ into this, which she can see from the way that he's leering down at her. He runs his tongue across his top lip, and it's almost like this tastes good to him. Bianca didn't realize he'd gotten her down on the floor again until the back of her head makes contact with it not so gently. She gasps, struggling beneath Bucky's clutch. Knowing he'll stop if she says the magic words, Bianca keeps quiet.

            Bucky is so intensely watching her reactions to his force that he doesn't realize that she had gotten him to move across the floor a few feet in her struggling. It isn't until he gasps through barred teeth, feeling a sudden sting across his skin, that he releases her. She had gotten to the knife he was twirling earlier. Bianca watches a thin red line gradually bead across Bucky's forearm. He glances at the blood there as she trembles, backing away from him a little bit. She's about to apologize when Bucky grins at her, his eyes shocked, but delighted at the same time. Steve was right about the woman. Bucky takes this as a hint that she's only playing along. He keeps his gaze locked on hers while turning his flesh forearm at an angle that allows him to lick the blood off.

            Erotic terror envelopes Bianca entirely as she watches him. This small move he makes is incredibly twisted, _fucked up_ , even, but somehow so incredibly sexy that Bianca finds herself beginning to get wet. She smiles slowly without teeth. Bucky lunges for her and she gasps as he slams her against the floor again, nearly causing her to drop the knife. He pins her down hard, squeezing her wrists.

            "Drop it," he barks, lifting Bianca's right wrist and slamming it against the floor. She holds onto the knife, and Bucky picks up her wrist, slamming it again and again until she can't keep her fingers locked around it. He picks it up, towering over her. Bucky pauses an instant, waiting for her to say those safe words. She watches him intently. He carefully lifts her sports bra about half an inch with one metallic finger, sliding the knife in, then violently tearing at the fabric until he's faced with a pair of perky breasts. Bianca closes her eyes and moans. He places the knife aside, above her head.

            At first it's a frantic lapping around the nipple, Bucky's bangs tickling the skin on her chest. Bianca wraps her arms around his head, and he pauses to shove her wrists back against the floor. He continues by sucking on her breast, causing Bianca's back to arch. His hands move to her waist to start pulling off her compression shorts. She reaches over his back, dragging her nails down him. He pauses and slams her wrists back against the floor, rubbing against her abdomen a moment to let her feel how excited he is. She grins playfully, attempting to lift her hands again to touch his oddly angelic face, but he won't let her move.

            "Are you going to be a good girl and hold still, or do I have to choke you again?" Bucky asks, cocking a brow. Bianca smiles. He waits a moment before releasing her left wrist from his flesh hand, keeping the other one in place with the stronger bionic grip. She feels him fidget with her shorts, before just ripping them down in eagerness. Her t-shirt and sports bra are torn up so that he can see parts of her he'd been wanting to see for the past two and a half hours, and this distracts him long enough that he doesn't notice Bianca reaching for the knife again. This time, she slices at his chest and he stops pulling her shorts off to grip the thin tear in his black tank top. He stops what he's doing to pull the knife out of Bianca's hand and throw it far across the room.

            "Fuck," he breathes, glancing down at a line of blood as it fills in the spot where Bianca had cut him. She looks at him unsurely, but he doesn't look too bothered by this. He pulls off his shirt swiftly and Bianca can see that he's also just about bursting out of his shorts. Her shorts are around her ankles where Bucky had pulled them. He eyes her nudity hungrily. She gasps when he stands, throwing her over his shoulder. He starts towards the ropes hanging from the tall ceiling. Bianca squirms in his grip, digging her nails into his skin and clawing him. Bucky's back arches a moment and he winces.

            "Ow," he states before laughing shortly. He throws Bianca down onto a set of cushioned mats beneath the ropes. She figured at some point, he was going to have her climb them, but instead, Bucky yanks one of the ropes with his robotic arm and it tumbles to the floor.

            He pounces on her, wrapping up her wrists. He ties quickly, as if he's done this thousands of times before. Bianca is sure for a moment that he _has_ , but probably not in a sexual context. He pushes her where she had sat up. She grunts, falling against the mats. When she tries to get up again, he pushes her again, so she tries to kick him. He grabs her feet, pulling her shorts and underwear the rest of the way off, followed by her shoes. He drags her by the rope into a kneeling position, pulling her ass up into the air.

            He moans, grinding her rear against his hardness. She only wishes his flesh wasn't blocked by the fabric of his shorts. Bucky leans over her a moment, kissing the back of her neck, then sucking it hard. He presses his lips to her ear, making Bianca shiver.

            "You shoulda told me you wanted me, doll," he says, tearing her t-shirt and sports bra clear off her back. The items were already torn, but she can tell without looking that Bucky used his mechanical limb to finish removing the thicker more elastic fabric of her sports bra. She blushes furiously.

            "I would have gladly fucked you until you couldn't walk straight," Bucky adds before slapping her ass so hard that in not expecting this, she screams. Her voice echoes into the wide open space. She listens to Bucky pulling his shorts down and he presses himself at her entrance, not fully diving in yet. From what she can feel, he's girthy, and she turns, wanting to see him. Bucky pulls on the rope, causing Bianca to lose balance.

            "You wanna look at my cock?" he asks seductively. Bianca moans in response, sitting back further trying to find it. Bucky laughs lightly, brushing the tip against her opening. She pushes back on it, getting it inside almost halfway. Bucky keeps her hips pinned in place and ducks his waist away from her, teasing her.

            "That's too bad. You're gonna have to stay like this. That's how I want you."

Bianca drops her forehead against the mat, her breath coming in long, hopeful drags. She pushes her rear back again, searching for Bucky.

            "You want me inside you?" he asks, enjoying her desperation. Bianca sighs, turning again, wanting to look at the perfection that kneels behind her.

            " _Yes_ ," Bianca groans desperately. The sensation is agony for a split second, and Bianca actually breaks a sweat. She tenses up. She has never felt this sort of girth before. For a moment she wonders whether she's actually going to be able to handle this. Bucky moves slowly, listening for any sign that he should stop. He can't believe this is how his day is ending: before him is this perfect little ass, tight cunt, long lean back, head full of luscious long hair. At this thought, he grabs a handful, pulling gently, but hard enough that he causes Bianca's head to lift. She moans pleasurably. With his other hand, Bucky continues to slap her ass, the sound coupling with the slapping of skin as he rams her from behind.

            Wishing her hands were free so that she could touch him—any part of him—Bianca struggles with the rope. Eventually, her hands break free and she reaches behind her, clasping Bucky's wrists where he's clutching her hips. Her hands making contact with his wrists startles him slightly. He had been so consumed by what he was doing that he didn't even notice her break free of the rope. In truth, he didn't tie her up as tightly as he would have had they not been playing. He doesn't try to stop her now, he just keeps going, slapping her ass intermittently. He liked the way it bounced off of him while he fucked her and rippled whenever he hit it. Her consistent _oh god_ s get him closer. He can't remember the last time he heard a woman moaning like this in his grasp.

            She's slick enough now that his pace can be brutal. Realizing that he won't last much longer, he slows down significantly. Bianca digs her nails into his wrists.

            "Don't stop," she inhales. Her flesh has become reddened around the neck. He smiles wickedly, pulling out almost all the way. She turns her head, finally making eye contact with Bucky. He holds her hips in place mercilessly when she tries to sit back on him. She groans in agony, needing his inches back, but he keeps her teetering at the tip, ravenous. He pushes her hair to the side to expose her neck, and leaning over her, his chest plastered to her back, he sucks on her neck. He bites down a bit harder than what Bianca would normally consider comfortable. She decides that he's getting back at her for cutting him, and tries to take it. But she finds her cunt quivering with the sudden loss of Bucky's motions.

            " _Don't_ _fucking stop_ ," she growls. Bucky straight up pulls out, laughing, but deep down, he's making things worse for himself, too. He just wanted to finish. Bianca gasps and turns around, breathless. Bucky shoves her onto her back and pulls her legs over his shoulders, cramming himself back inside where he had barely fit before she got this wet. His drawn out moan sends shivers down Bianca's spine. Her eyes are pinched shut tightly, her teeth gritted. If she hadn't gripped him close for dear life, he would have thought she looked as though she wasn't enjoying this. A minute more and Bucky feels himself nearing the end. He drops Bianca's legs, rushing between them until his stomach makes contact with hers, just trying to get as deep as he can, kneading into her hip with strained knuckles. She finally looks up at him with amazement, clasping his brawny shoulders.

            It felt like she was trying to force every last drop of him out, her insides contracting all around him frantically. Her back arches again with finality. He collapses in a sweaty heap atop her. Bianca finds it difficult to breathe for real. She rubs Bucky's back comfortingly for a handful of seconds, until his weight keeps her from comfortably expanding her lungs.

            "I can't breathe," she exhales. Bucky lifts up off her hastily. He looks down at her with wide eyes, flushed and sheepish.

            "I'm sorry," he says, meaning it. Bianca spots the cut on his chest, bleeding afresh. She reaches up to touch it, pausing. Bucky eyes her hand, grinning. She was going to apologize for this, but his smile tells her he hadn't minded at all. She couldn't have _really_ hurt him that much, even if she wanted to. If a few cuts were too much for him to handle, he would've stopped her.

            "Holy fuck," she whispers, staring at the ceiling. Bucky collapses on his side beside her. As he watches her breathe, he can't believe it either. He never would have guessed that Bianca wanted him this way. She smiles, closing her eyes. Taking this as a good sign, Bucky starts to get up.

            "So…"

Bianca gazes up at him, glowing in the aftermath of orgasm. She's even prettier than she had been when he saw her walk into the gym hours earlier. He offers her his flesh hand to help her up. She takes it and stands to meet him.

            "Uh…" Bucky finds himself at a loss for words, staring her gorgeous body up and down. Bianca's staring at his hand, shyly smiling. He pushes a hand through his sweat-drenched hair.

            "Can I buy you dinner sometime?" he asks, and his tone then makes him sound like such a cute and innocent little thing that Bianca can't believe what he just did to her.

            "I'd like that," she says shyly, meeting his eyes for a fleeting second. She releases his hand and goes to pick up her torn sports bra and t-shirt. Bucky just stands there dumbly, watching her step back into her shorts. She walks to her bag and fishes out a clean shirt. Once she puts it on and steps into her shoes, Bucky is _still_ standing there watching her.

            "I'll um…I have to go feed my cat. Uhm…he gets pretty lonely—and it's late and…"

            "Yeah," Bucky says, finally picking up his shorts and stepping into them.

Bianca pauses, bag in hand. She walks back over to Bucky and stands up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. He laughs lightly.

            "That was fun," she whispers, eying him for several seconds before making her way out of the gym. He stands there, still processing the whole thing. He grabs his phone, packing up the knives and mats, searching for Bianca's number. He had it for work-related reasons, but had never texted or called her before. Bucky comes to find that he'd missed a text from Natasha, asking how Bianca's training had gone. The redhead had agreed to let him take her place instructing training that day, and he knew exactly why. Bucky smiles to himself, walking to his room, hastily texting two words:  _red velvet_.

 

            "What's that?" Natasha asks, making her way onto the jet.

            "What's what?" Bianca asks. Natasha squints her eyes, pulling Bianca's phone out of her hands and snapping a photo of her neck.

            "Hey—what the hell are you—?"

            " _That_ ," Natasha says, showing the picture to Bianca. Bianca's face reddens and her eyes grow wide.

            "Evening, ladies," Steve states, passing them, glancing down at the two out of the corner of his eye. Bucky following him pauses just a moment to chat with Bianca. She blushes, barely able to meet his gaze.

            "Hi, Bucky," Bianca says, shoving her phone into her pocket. She hadn’t realized that he left marks all over her neck. With embarrassment, she only hopes that everyone else won't notice.

            "So, I was thinking you still need some more training at hand-to-hand combat, especially with knives," Bucky says, standing to his full height. Natasha is about to burst beside Bianca, holding in a laugh.

            "Oh, r-really?"

Bucky laughs a moment, "Yeah. I was thinkin' you could meet me in the gym again later. I'd be more than happy to help you out."

He winks at Bianca before finding his way to the wheel with Steve.

            "Oh my fucking god," Natasha explains, "I thought he was joking, but… _red velvet_."

Bianca shoves Natasha violently, pulling her phone out of her pocket again to look at the photo of the hickies Bucky had left behind.

            "Someone has cake? I want some," Clinton states, looking on in confusion while Natasha dies laughing.


End file.
